My Heart Will Go On
by ChronoLyd
Summary: CxH It's six years later,and the emerald eyed Haku hasn't held up his promise.Chihiro is slipping into teenage drama,and falls for the quarterback. Her life seems perfect, until the party, and the late night burglary. So much for teenage bliss. Chapter 3!
1. Introduction By Ely

**Introduction Thing **

_My name is ChronoLyd...Okay, not the best screen-name, but we will ignore that for now. I have written two fan-fics for Spirited Away, and one unfinished (yes, it will remain that way) Howl's Moving Castle fan-fic. I encourage you to read this first, THEN THE RECENT ONES. There are about two years between those and this new piece of wholesome entertainment. I have always been a fan of Mr. Miyazaki's films, and my writing inspiration sparks when I watch his work. Last night I watched SA for about the 50th time, and realized that I wanted to write, so here I am, half-cup of Carmel Cappuccino, five sticks of Double mint gum and a playlist that consists of techno rave and Gwen Stefani. Pretty much, you're in for a good story. I must warn you, I may stop at any given time and not update for a while, but I promise, **I am making a commitment to this. **Granted I should be studying, reading a book or doing something for school, I am here to cheer you up (or make you sad, depending on what happens) in your bleak, tiring day. So here we go. Ready? Here is the recipe for enjoying this:_

_Ingredients: _

_3 cups caffeinated drink_

_1 comfy computer chair_

_2 warm socks_

_1 quiet room_

_All of your attention._

_Mix all together near your household computer/desk area and get one heck of a good story. Bon appetite! _

**--**_ChronoLyd AKA Ely_


	2. It's Hard Being A Teenager

&**It's So Hard Being Sixteen**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own the rights to Spirited Away. I have never met Hayao Miyazaki. :( I do own the VHS tape, though:)**

**Chihiro's Diary**

_March 31_

_I am beginning to believe Haku forgot about our promise to see each other again...It hurts me, but I have also began to believe I dreamt the whole thing. My parents don't remember it, so maybe instead of being a result of Yubaba's magic, it could just be that it never happened in reality, but was instead just a result of my young mind, which one night had danced off even further into dreamland, and created the mystical spirit world. But how do I dream of it so vividly, as if I have been there before, and smelled its' smells, touched its' sights, seen its' people, and tasted its' food? It's too much for me to understand. In other news, I am beginning to develop a crush on the school quarterback (typical teenage case, huh?). But every time that I wish I were Tomoki Anakashi, the quarterback's girlfriend, I get a sting of guilt, like I am betraying Haku. How can that be? After all, it's not like we had a relationship, and it's not like we were old enough to know love. For all I know, he could just be a night prince, who dances into my mind at night and makes me feel as if he had been right beside me in the past. It's haunting me to think about him. I just wish I had the answers, and I wish my heart didn't ache with indecision. Should I keep waiting for Haku, or try for Shinji? Prom is creeping up slowly, and it doesn't seem like Mr. Prince-Charming-Haku is coming around to sweep me off my feet. It doesn't seem like my magical Cinderella story will ever come true, unless I do persue Shinji Garuka (quarterback). It may be my only hope for getting a date...But then there is Tomoki, Tomo for short, who is my best friend. But since I am just as popular as Tomo, who says I couldn't magically win the heart of Shinji before prom? But then comes the twang of guilt, poking and tugging at my heartstrings, brought on my ghostly memories of that boy, that boy with sorrow filling his big green eyes. I wish things were easier. I wish life weren't like this. I wish I were as carefree as my little sister, Yuri. I wish Haku were here. I wish...I wish I were in the spirit world._

* * *

"Chi!" Yuri Ogino's squeaky voice traveled up the stairway and slithered under the cracks between Chihiro's door into her room and snaked its' way onto her bed and into her ears.

Slowly, her eyes peeled open.

"Whaa—at?" Chihiro groaned back tiredly to her seven-year old sister, who was impatiently bouncing up and down at the bottom of the stairway.

"Ya promised me you would teach me how to ride my bike today! Now get up ya tortoise!"

Chihiro groaned again and stumbled out of her bed. She shuffled over to her vanity table and grabbed a hairbrush, and ran it through her dark-brown, ratty hair. She then pulled her hair high up on her head into a messy bun, which looked good on her, as did anything. She truely was beautiful. She was slender, and had high cheekbones and fair skin. She had muscular legs, from running track and cheerleading. Her eyes were chocolatey brown, and she had puffy ruby-colored lips that would make any boys' heart melt.

She threw on a pair of form-fitting jeans, and a striped t-shirt, and blinked the haziness out of her eyes.

"Hurry up, Chi!!!" her sister called up the stairs again.

"Coming, coming..." Chihiro mumbled, putting on some eyeliner and foundation. She loved her sister more than the world. She was, in fact, her favorite person by far. She loved her mother, of course, but she could pull nerves, what with the constant, "I'm fat", and the ever popular, "Do you know how many calories are in that?". As far as her dad was concerned, she couldn't live without him, either, but he could be a pain as well. He nearly always supervised Chihiro, and didn't let her hold hands with a boy until two years ago, which she knew meant he loved her and was trying to protect her, but it did get very obnoxious. Her sister was her world, her smiles, and the reason that she didn't break down and cry as much as teens these days do.

Chihiro thundered down the stairs and shoved her feet into a pair of sequined sandals.

"Oh my god, I am so **HUGE**!" That was none other than Yuuko Ogino, Chihiro and Yuri's mother. She was sporting khaki Capri's, a polka dot tee, and wearing blush that was much too dark for her skin tone, and of course, looking like the skinny, slender could-be-a-model she always had looked like.

"Oh hush, Yuuko!" Akio, the girls' father said, following her into the kitchen.

"I am a **TANK**. Absolutely **GIGANTIC**. I can't believe I ate that sweet-roll last night! Do you know how many calories were in that?! Why I bet—"

The girls rolled their eyes and walked outside to the garage, where Yuri and Chihiro kept their bicycles.

"M'kay, Chi, now make it simple...Show me the fundamentals of bikes!" Yuri waddled over to a tree and leaned on it, while her sister pulled out her pink mountain bike.

"Fundamentals? What're they teaching you at school? I learned that word, like, two days ago!" Chihiro giggled, and hopped on her bike and began to ride around in the driveway.

"Okay, so you just balance yourself and push on the pedals, and don't—"

At that moment, Shinji Garuka and his friends Ronin and Kashi pulled up in a red sports car, making Chihiro's heart flutter out of her chest and into the sky, like a pack of spring butterflies.

"Hey! Chihiro! Nice set of wheels!" Shinji called out, grinning and slapping each of his buddies' hands.

Chihiro blushed wildly, but luckily you couldn't tell from the mass amounts of foundation on her face.

"For your information," Yuri began, stepping towards the car, putting a hand on her hips. "Chi is teaching me how to ride a bike! Chi, show these jerks how you ride with no hands!"

_Oh geez, leave it to Yuri..._ Chihiro thought, blushing even more.

"I don't think they want to see my 'mad skills', Yuri." Chihiro said, as usual keeping her cool.

"Aww, come on, sexy! We're always in the mood for soem entertainment!" Ronin called out, and his buddies second and thirded it.

"Well, okay. I know I impress." Chihiro said grinning. She rode around a bit with no hands, and got a roar of applause and a couple hoots from the boys.

"Well, looks like you're busy. We'll stay in touch, beautiful." Shinji said, winking, and then speeding off into the distance.

"Ooh, those guys have the hots for Chi!" Yuri said, smiling.

Chihiro laughed, but thought in the back of her head, W_hat if he really likes me? _

"C'mon, you little rascal. Let's teach you the 'fundamentals' of bikes.

**::Afterword:: So how was it? I was a little distracted. Typing blankly. I think I'd better turn off the music. Tell me the difference between the first and second chapter once I get that out. Thanks! **

**---Always, Ely 3**


	3. The Party Never Ends

**The Party Never Ends**

**Disclaimer:: Nope. Still don't own rights to SA. A couple other notes on this, I realize totally that the title of this Fan-Fic is the title of a song. I kinda intended that, because actually part of my inspiration for this was that song. So to Titanic and Celine Dion, I'm not stealing your 'thang'. Now, enjoy this next installment of, My Heart Will Go On.**

"Chi, how do you get your hair so shiny? It's so...Smooth!" Yuri exclaimed, petting Chihiro's ponytail at the dinner table.

"Well, I wash my hair...And brush it...Like most regular people." Chihiro said, poking at her Tonkatsu with a chopstick.

Chihiro normally would have given a more in depth description of how she made her hair look so glamorous, but judging by her blank stare, her sister understood that she shouldn't ask anymore questions, because Chihiro was daydreaming again.

Chihiro's mind was filled with talking frogs and men with eight arms. Dragons soared in her mind and old witches with large heads invaded her thoughts. She was in the spirit world. She was Sen. She was back six years ago. She was beside Haku. She was peaceful.

"Hello? Earth to Chi!" her mom gabbed away, waving her hand in front of Chihiro, snapping her out of her peaceful thoughts and back into reality.

"Huh?" Chihiro lamely replied. She knew she had missed something.

"I've been talking to you for the past two minutes, and all I got was a blank stare and you poking at your dinner. I swear, you will shrivel up into a bag of bones if you keep this up. Not eating...Geez! Sometimes I worry about you—"

Chihiro ignored her mother and kept poking at her food. She absent-mindedly took a few sips of her Houjicha.

"So, how is school, girls?" their father asked, gobbling down his food and slurping down the ocha impolitely.

"Fine..." Chihiro answered, taking a dainty bite of Tonkatsu. "I hate algebra..." she mumbled, tipping her elaborate glass back a little to get out the last sips of tea.

"I always hated algebra, too. If you get bad grades in that, I won't be mad. But you'd better get a scholarship to Tokyo U! After all, we aren't completely rich." Akio said, winking. "So how about you, Yuri-chan? How are you enjoying second grade?"

"Well..." Yuri began. Everyone knew they were in for a highly intellectual second-grader's view on the problems with the education system.

"Sensei Monokashi is teaching us things that aren't important! Like for instance, she teaches us the lyrics to Kimigayo, which by the way I have memorized, but doesn't teach us algebra like in Chi's school! It is despicable! It's an outrage! It's—"

"About time for bed." Yuuko interrupted. "You have school tomorrow."

"Well fine. Don't listen to the ridiculous school system I'm forced to put up with. I'll just suffer, reciting the National Anthem over and over until my tongue goes numb, and my head spins, and I collapse!" Yuri dramatically fell to the floor, and let her tongue flop out of the corner of her mouth.

Chi, Akio and Yuuko laughed, and Chi picked up Yuri and carted her up the stairs down the hallway to her bubbly bedroom, and sent her off to dreamland.

Back downstairs, Chihiro's parents sat down in the sitting room, and she sat in a chair near them.

"Your sister is quite a character, isn't she?" Akio said, smiling

"Yes, but she's brilliant and beautiful." Chihiro answered, letting a smile slide over her lips.

"Like you." Yuuka said, smiling and kissing her daughters' forehead. "Go on, bed for you, too. You've got that test tomorrow!"

Suddenly Chihiro's eyes got wide. "The test! Oh my gosh! Night mom, night dad!"

She thundered up the stairs and into her fluffy pink bedroom, flipped on the lightswitch and hit the books. If she wanted to make it to Tokyo U like her dad had said, then she had better at least _try _to make an effort to pass high school.

Just as she began to study, her cellular device rang, so she answered it, wondereing who could call her this late.

"Hello?"

"_Hey babe, what's shakin'?" _a voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Umm...Nothing. Can I ask who's calling?" Chihiro asked, doing her best to keep her voice down. She tapped her mechanical Hello Kitty pencil on her desk, nervously.

"_Don't act like you don't know who it is. It's me, Shinji."_

"Oh, hi Shinji! Hey I'm uh—"

"_Hold it. The guys and me are havin' a party. Down at Kashi's house...The blue one in town by Ramen-ya. We were wondering if you could grace our presence with your hot body by stopping by. Whaddya say? You can just sneak out once the folks are asleep."_

Chihiro bit her lower lip. She had never done anything sneaky before. She may be a popular bombshell, but she had a conscious, and she was a good person. But Shinji was so good looking. _One night won't hurt. _She thought.

"Umm...Okay. I'll be there in about an hour. Wait, is Tomoki going to be there?"

"_Nope. We broke it off yesterday. She was heart-broken. I told her I had the hots for someone else. Someone beautiful. Someone like...You."_

Chihiro's mind soared. Her wish had come true.

"Shinji...You like me?"

"_Duh. You're hot. Now bring yourself over here."_

The phone clicked and she closed it shut. She danced around her room, brimming with joy. She put on her best clothes, and put on her makeup carefully. About a fifteen minutes after the phone call, her parents came up to their room She guessed about a half hour later, they were asleep. At about midnight, she snuck out of her room, and tiptoed quietly out of her room. She was about halfway down the stairs when she heard the bathroom door open.

Chihiro plastered herself against the stairway's wall, hoping it wasn't her father or mother.

"Chi?" Her sister whispered, inching over to her sister.

Chihiro sucked in her breath. "Yeah?" she answered.

"What are you doing? I thought you were studying. That's what mom said when she gave me a kiss after I asked to tell you about school."

Chihiro knew she couldn't lie to her beloved sister. It would hurt her too much. She knew she could trust her sister not to tell her parents, as long as she made it clear not to blab.

"Well...I'm going to a little get together to meet up with a couple of my varsity friends. It's not like a big rave or anything, but don't tell mom or dad, because I don't want then getting mad."

Her sister blinked and nodded.

"Have fun. Tell Tomo I said hi!" her sister whispered loudly.

Chihiro gave her a thumbs up, and dashed out the door. When she was outside, she pulled her car keys out of her pocket, and started her car, which thankfully wasn't very loud. Her car squeaked as it moved out of the glistening paved driveway, and she headed towards town.

When she reached the blue house, there were cars parked everywhere, beer cans on the front lawn, and people on the steps, laughing loudly and tossing cigarettes into the front yard.

Chihiro gulped. She had never been to a party like this before. In fact, the only parties she had been to had whipped cakes and balloons.

"Hey!" a voice said. The voice opened the screen door and stepped on the porch. It was Shinji, and to Chihiro, he looked amazing.

"Hi Shinji." she replied, nervously. He pulled her inside.

In the house, it was chaos. Cans were thrown all over, vases were being tosses around, glass was scattered, people were laughing and Chihiro saw a few people excitedly dash upstairs into a bedroom.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought, wishing she were at hoem studying for the big test tomorrow.

"Remember when I said I liked you?" Shinji said to Chihiro, grabbing her hand, leading her upstairs.

"Yeah...Hey, where are we go—"

Shinji put a finger over her lips as they reached a door. He pushed it open and pulled her inside. It was a dimly lit room, with one large bed, a lamp, a dresser and some unidentifiable things scattered about. It was pretty trashy, and she wanted to go back downstairs, at least to where she felt safer.

_Is he about to kiss me? Will he try to make a move?_

Chihiro's fisrt thought proved to be true, and Shinji sat Chi on a bed, and began to kiss her intimately.

"I asked you here tonight so I could show you a good time. Well this is the party. In the room...Between you and me." Shinji said, leaning in on Chihiro more. He pulled his shirt off.

"Shinji, we're too young. I don't think I'm ready—"

Shinji's finger traveled over her lips again. "You talk too much. Let it all happen."

"Shinji, I'm not ready." Chihiro said, more firm this time.

"I said let it happen." Shinji said, forcing Chihiro to lay on the bed.

"Stop!" she cried out.

She wished that Haku were here. She wished she were in the spirit world. She wished Shinji would leave her alone.

It was going so wrong. Just as she thought all was lost, a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Get off of her. Now." A magical voice traveled into the room, and Shinji looked up and behind him to the figure.

The person was a boy, about the age of eighteen, maybe nineteen. He had shoulder length dark hair, and wore white pants and a shirt, with sandals.

"Hey, nice outfit. Now leave me and this chick alone." Shinji said, facing Chihiro again.

"I said, leave her alone." the boy said slowly. He grabbed Shinji from behind and pulled him off Chihiro with so much force, Shinji was thrown against the wall. Once he got to his senses, he tried a weak punch at the boy, but the boy grabbed his fist, and twisted it around his back, and shoved him out the door.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, turning on a brighter light. His voice was mystical and relaxing. It sounded familiar.

"I'm fine...I just..." Chihiro looked up from her slouched over sitting position, and took a good look at her rescuer.

"Haku!" Chihiro stood up and threw her arms around him, and he began to blush. Slowly, his arms traveled to her waist, and he returned the hug, which warmed him up after a long, cold night.

"I thought you had forgotten about me..." Chihiro said, resting her head on his shoulder. He blushed more, and replied.

"I couldn't forget about you. Now come on, I'll take you back home."

Chihiro released Haku and nearly shouted at Haku.

"Home? But why can't we visit the spirit world? I miss Rin, and Bou, and Kamajii..."

"I know. But I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have left the spirit world. In fact, I got a feeling from you, so I rushed here as fast as I could. My contract is up when I'm twenty. That's two more years. Then I can see you again. I wish we had more time..." Haku's voice stopped, and he hung his head. His eyes were filled with sorrow, and Chihiro understood.

"Okay, but I brought my car..." she began. "so I'll drive you.."

**Afterword::**

Well...It's not the best. It's more realistic than what I wanted. But it will get better. R&R! Read Memories by Jenix. Chapter Three will be a BIG twist. Big. A biggie. Majorly.

Yours, Ely


	4. Summon the Sun Goddess

Summon the Sun Goddess

**Disclaimer: Still don't have rights to SA. So...Yeah.**

Chihiro started up the car's engine, and Haku cautiously got in on the passenger side of the car. Worry flooded his expression, and Chihiro giggled.

"I'm a good driver. But if you still aren't convinced, pull that strap thing and click it into the thing sticking out of the seat. It's a called a seatbelt. It will keep you from flying out of the windshield if my magic driving skills fail." Chihiro said, grinning.

"I trust you..." Haku said, obviously lying.

Chihiro smirked, and pushed on the gas pedal with her foot, heading to her house.

"So, who was that kid on top of you? I can't believe he would try something like that..." Haku asked, his eyes fixed on the black sea of pavement, striped with yellow lines that glowed like stars against the night sky.

"That," Chihiro began, pressing lightly on the brake as they approached a traffic light. "was none other than Shinji. The school quarterback." Chihiro sighed. "He totally played me. I mean, I thought...Well...I thought we could be a couple."

The two were silent. Chihiro glanced over at Haku and back at the road.

"I thought you wouldn't come back. I had to move on eventually. But you have to be proud of me. I'm one of the most popular girls in school, and I've never had a boyfriend. I've been waiting for you for six years..." she said, her voice trailing into the blaring and screeching of sirens. They were at Chihiro's home, and it had been sectioned off with yellow caution tape.

"What the..." Chihiro parked her car at the edge of the street and hopped out. Haku got out with her, but stood behind a tree out of sight.

"Excuse me, miss. But unless you have any business here, I'm afraid you will have to leave." A cop said to her. He had on a deep blue suit and a deep blue cap. His expression was worn out and tired.

"I live here. What happened? Is my sister okay? Are my parents in trouble? If it's about the drugs, those are prescription. My mom takes them for her headaches." Chihiro gushed.

"Chi!!" A familiar squeaky voice called to her.

Chihiro looked to her left, and saw her sister, standing by a short and plump policeman. She ran over to her big sister and clung to her waist. Her sister's eyes were red and puffy, and she had a runny nose.

"What happened, Yuri?" Chi asked, concerned as hell, grasping her sister, who was shaking profusely.

The cop wandered away, and chatted with his fellow cops about what happened. Chihiro made out only fragments of things, like, "...Yeah, busted through a window...Didn't take anything...bleeding...Dead...Has two kids..."

"Oh Chi..." Yuri sniffled. "When I was about to go back to my room after you had left...I heard the living room window open...Then I heard banging. I looked down the stairs and there were two men. One was tall and fat and the other was short and skinny...Their faces and all of their skin was hidden...They walked funny, and didn't take anything, but I knew they shouldn't be there. I ran into mom and dad's bedroom and told them, and dad went downstairs with a bat. Mom followed with a lamp or something, and daddy hit the skinny one, but—" at this point, Yuri started to crying again, and it was a horrible sight for Chi to watch.

"Go on, Yuri. Be strong."

Yuri nodded and continued.

"But the tall one pulled out a gun. He shot daddy...And he died. Instantly. Then mom dropped the lamp, and the men told her to get 'the heir'. She didn't understand, so they punched her. She said she didn't have what they were looking for, so they looked themselves. They went to the other room. She said she was sick so she ran upstairs. Instead she called the police. They heard her talking, so they went upstairs, and shot her twice. They looked in my room, all over, but I was hidden under my bed. But I knew I couldn't let them go...I knew mom's call had gotten through, but I knew they would just get away. So I ran to mom's room, and got daddy's gun...I knew it was a horrible thing, but they had killed my daddy, and shot mommy. So I—I...I tiptoed downstairs, and while they were on the front lawn, walking to a forest, I shot them. I didn't kill them. They just started screaming...Actually, it sounded like a bird. And they didn't have their gun's so they didn't shoot me back. I broke down and cried on the front lawn...Mom is in a coma...And one of the men died, but because he tried to get up and run, and he got hit by a car."

Chi just stared at her little sister, proud, but then it hit her, _My parents are dead...At least one..._She began crying. The two sisters cried together.

Eventually, a man in a white coat approached them, with a solemn expression on his face.

"Girls, I know this is tough. The funeral director will be here soon, to take care of the plans for your parents. You won't have to make any decisions about the funeral, because your aunts and uncles will be flown over here in the morning, and you will be sent to live with them..." the man stroked his chin.

"Parents? Did our mother die, too?" Chihiro gasped for breath.

"I'm so sorry." The man said, and he patted the girls on the back. "At least they won't be suffering anymore. In the meantime, I suggest that you call a friend, and see if you can spend the night at their house. You girls have school tomorrow, and we wouldn't want you two to miss out."

The man walked away, and Chihiro scowled at him, while rubbing Yuri's back. Haku approached them and put his hands on Chihiro's shoulders.

"I need to get back..." He said, whispering into Chi's ear. His voice took away some of the pain from losing her parents so suddenly.

"Who will we stay with? Everyone is at the party!" Chihiro said, turning to Haku, tears rolling down her creamy skin.

Yuri looked up at Haku. She smiled and waved at him, and wiped away a few crocodile tears that dampened her face.

"Who is this, Chi?" The little girl mused.

"This is my good friend Kohaku. He is very important." Chihiro answered, focusing on Haku entirely.

"Chihiro...I know this is traumatic. And I know this is the last time I will see you, since you will be moving with one of your aunts or uncles...I just wanted to say I—" Haku was cut off by Chihiro's sobbing. She had a full on break down, and leaned on Haku, and Yuri grabbed onto Chihiro's waist from the back and cried with her.

"Chihiro, I—"

"Hold that thought!" Chihiro said, suddenly popping up with happiness in her voice. "What if we left, you, me, and Yuri, for the spirit world? We could stay together, and we wouldn't have to live with Aunt Mole!" Chihiro grinned. "And Yuri I could work at the bath house..." Chihiro stopped.

"Chihiro...I came here tonight...Not to save you from Shinji...But to warn you about going to the party because of the burglars...But I was too late. I also came to tell you that..." Haku said, stopping to take in a deep breath before continuing.

"That..." Chihiro encouraged him to finish his sentence.

"That Yuri...Is heir to the sun goddess throne...Your sister...The burglars were sent by Yubaba, after she was informed by a sun spirit that he had located the heir to the sun goddess, but he couldn't leave the spirit world. He offered her money to retrieve your sister, and, naturally, she accepted. If we go back, your sister will be taken to another part of the spirit world, where she will be sacrificed, in an annual ritual, where the sun goddess is sacrificed, in order to bring peace to their people." Haku hung his head, sorrow filling up his emerald eyes once again.

"Isn't there something we can do? To disguise Yuri? Anything?" Chihiro asked, desperately.

"Well..." Haku said, shifting his weight from one foot to another uneasily. "we could...Transform her into an animal. You might want to explain this to her, or like...Let her choose an animal to be." Haku finished.

"No need to explain it. I'm a smart young child with a high IQ of 112. That's much higher than most grown adults. I say I want to be a puppy. Named...Yuriketsu." Yuri answered, and when she spoke, Haku was highly impressed.

"Ohhh no! Oh no no no no no! My sister will not be turned into some mangy mutt!" Chihiro exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Actually, it is the only way. Dogs are nice. She will be able to speak. And do everything a dog can do. She can act like a dog around everyone, and talk normally around us. It's the only way Yubaba and the Sun Worshipers won't find her. Unless you want to live with Aunt Mole, where Yubaba and her cohorts will locate your sister, and kill Aunt Mole, your sister and you." Haku answered.

Chihiro bit her lip nervously.

"Well...Okay. As long as she doesn't get fleas."

**Afterword:: How was it? The end was kind of bad. This is the last realistic chapter in which I hate. It will be mystical and more like my previous work after this. Please review! **

**Ely**


End file.
